


Marquer son partenaire

by NonOfficiel Allen (AllenKune)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dominance, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/NonOfficiel%20Allen
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 1





	Marquer son partenaire

C'était d'abord quelque chose de doux.

Un baiser, une caresse, un touché.

Il touchait le blond comme un trésor.

Il touchait le dragon impérieux.

Luxus était son précieux trésore.

La douceur disparaissait bientôt,

Laissant sa place au plaisir charnel.

Une bataille pour la domination,

L'un cherchant à dominer l'autre,

Griffant, mordant, dominant l'autre.

Il ne laissait pas le blond le dominer.

Cette fois-si il ne gagnerait pas.

Comme toutes les autres fois ensemble

C'était leur jeu, leur moment à eux.

Et Fried était déterminait à gagner.


End file.
